Swaddling blankets are used to keep babies feeling safe and secure, while providing warmth and protection to the baby and making the baby more manageable for the caregiver. The traditional method of swaddling a baby involves wrapping the baby in a rectangular blanket, binding the baby's legs and arms. Swaddling babies is not foolproof. If the baby's arms are not secured or inadequately secured, the baby might have a startle reflex or wiggle or otherwise work her/his arms free, which can wake the baby. Additionally, caregivers may have a difficult time correctly swaddling a moving baby using a rectangular blanket.
A number of swaddling devices have been developed in an attempt to make swaddling easier. Many of these devices suffer similar shortcomings in that they bind the baby's arms to the baby's side, bind the baby's legs together and/or bind the baby's legs and arms in a single swaddle that makes it difficult to uncover the baby's legs (e.g., for diaper changes, cooling) without the baby's arms becoming unswaddled.
Some prior approaches restrict the baby's arms in an unnatural position to the side of the body or behind the body. Such a position is uncomfortable and can cause the baby to wake. Moreover, pinning the baby's arms to the side or behind the body does not guarantee that the baby cannot work her/his arms free, which can also be uncomfortable for the baby. Additionally, the technique used to bind the baby's arms to his/her sides using a traditional swaddling blanket may result in the baby's legs being restricted and unable to fully spread.
In addition to securing the arms of a baby, swaddling techniques may involve securing the legs of the baby as well. For example, approaches to swaddling a baby's legs may involve wrapping the legs together in a blanket, placing the legs inside a bag, sac or the like. Such approaches, however, do not promote keeping the baby's hips and legs in the proper ergonomic spread position but rather often keep the baby's hips and knees in an extended position which may increase the risk of hip dysplasia and dislocation.
Furthermore, in many current swaddling devices, the legs and arms are treated together so that the lower body cannot be unswaddled without also loosening the upper body. Consequently, diaper changes and the like may require completely reswaddling the baby.